


god in jeans

by knifesoul



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, au kind of not really, au where i ignore the canon events of cc and pretend everything is okay, but everything shinra and soldier still exists, but this is my fic and i choose the self indulgence link meme, but u can still skip around to find some parts w/o that, cw food, making a cake is very much the central part to this, this is like all the tropes squished into one 1k fic, very slight innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifesoul/pseuds/knifesoul
Summary: “Genesis,” Angeal says, “what are you doing?”Genesis looks up from the flour-coated floor with a pout.“I was trying to make you a cake,” he says sullenly, casting his eyes toward the open cookbook splayed out in front of him, also covered in flour. “I ran into some issues.”title not relevant to the fic, just the title of a song that reminds me of gengeal
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos
Kudos: 20





	god in jeans

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 user knifesoul writing more cottagecore fic......omg no way.............
> 
> also. every time i write something new i'm like aha this can't get cheesier than the last one and then

Angeal opens the door to find Genesis sitting on the floor covered in flour.

Genesis on the floor wasn’t an unusual sight, but the flour certainly was.

“Genesis,” Angeal says, “what are you doing?”

Genesis looks up with a pout.

“I was trying to make a cake,” he says sullenly, casting his eyes toward the open cookbook splayed out in front of him, also covered in flour. “I ran into some issues.”

Angeal tries so hard not to let the smile threatening his face out so as to not antagonize Genesis further, but by the glare Genesis shoots his way, he’s not doing a very good job of it.

“Let me help,” Angeal offers, setting the grocery bags he had picked up on his earlier errands down by the door and reaching out to offer Genesis his hand. “I’m sure two can bake better than one.”

Angeal grimaces when a cloud of flour swirls into the air as he pulls Genesis to his feet. This was going to be a bitch to clean.

“Why don’t you go put the groceries away while I get a broom, hm?”

Genesis mutters a sound of agreement and plods over to the door, trailing white dust in his wake. Angeal bites another smile away and moves to find a broom.

After Genesis shakes most of the flour off himself and his hair onto the floor, Angeal manages to sweep it up without too much issue. Once he leans the broom against the counter, floor as flour-free as he can get right now, Genesis is back to pouting, but this time in Angeal’s arms with his wrists resting on Angeal’s shoulders.

“I was trying to make something for you,” he says. “You always make me nice things. I wanted to do something in return.”

Angeal smiles and leans forward to press a quick kiss to Genesis’ lips.

“I appreciate the gesture,” he says. “I don’t mind cooking, though, and especially not when it’s with you.”

“You just say that because you get me in the shower after with the excuse that I spilled ingredients on myself,” Genesis says, with a flutter of eyelashes so quick Angeal would have thought he imagined it had he not been talking to Drama Personified himself.

“You  _ do _ spill ingredients on yourself, as evidenced by two minutes ago,” Angeal points out.

“So we’re gonna shower together later, then?”

Angeal smiles and closes his eyes with a soft exhale. The way Genesis manipulates words gets on most people’s nerves, but it’s hard for Angeal not to find endearing.

He opens his eyes again to meet the bright green of Genesis’ and says, “Don’t we have a cake to make?”

Genesis smiles and gives him a knowing look, but twirls out of his arms nonetheless. He isn’t wearing his typical red coat right now, instead choosing to don a plain white tee and a pair of leggings, but he still manages to make every one of his movements look like he was performing.

“Alright. Let’s see where you left off,” Angeal says, moving the counter where Genesis had brought out various ingredients and supplies. It looked like the dry parts were already mixed and done, which was a relief, since it appeared they had no more flour left. One egg was cracked into a glass bowl with the rest of the egg carton, some milk, and a bottle of vanilla set off to the side. Genesis places the cookbook down in front of him and Angeal nods his thanks.

The rest of the cake-making goes off without a hitch, and especially no more flour incidents (Angeal is still confused on the finer details on how Genesis managed to spread the flour so thoroughly around the kitchen), and Angeal slides the cake pan into the oven.

“Would you like to set up the table outside while I start on supper?” Angeal asks after closing the oven doors. Genesis presses a chaste kiss to Angeal’s cheek in response and steps outside to the porch where they eat dinner on pleasant days like today.

Angeal starts pulling together a simple meal--he doesn’t want to make something too filling and then be too full for the cake later. He washes the vegetables and slices the bread while stealing glances at Genesis through the screen of the door as he busies himself with the silverware.

It was nice here, Angeal thought, away from the hustle and bustle of the SOLDIER barracks. Now that there wasn’t a war going on there was no need for the Firsts to be so close to base all the time. Other SOLDIER classes and cadets stayed onsite, due to training protocols and the like, but the Firsts were granted the luxury of living away from Shinra. Not far enough that they weren’t able to be called back in case of emergency, but for a little while, Angeal was able to pretend it was just him and Genesis again, just like when they were kids and sat up in the dumbapple trees and pretended they ruled the world.

The evening passes in brushes of fingertips across the table and golden hour sunlight pooling around them as they drink up the company of each other. The cake finishes in the oven with a beep and they rush inside to avoid the oncoming mosquitoes.

Angeal gingerly takes the hot pan out of the oven and sets it down on the stove to cool while Genesis whips out the frosting. Red is the color he chooses to cover it in, and Angeal shouldn’t be surprised.

Genesis cranks the dial on the mini radio sitting on the counter, and the kitchen fills with soft music as they begin to decorate the cake.

The peaceful atmosphere is ruined when Genesis smears a fingerful of frosting on Angeal’s cheek, putting a halt on their current activity as Genesis dances around the kitchen while Angeal grabs a mixing spoon off the counter and shakes it at him.

It ends when Angeal gets Genesis up against the counter and then, in true Genesis fashion, he leans forward to lick the frosting off Angeal’s face. His self-satisfied expression makes Angeal sigh, but he can’t stay mad for long. He never can with Genesis. Still, he gets a smack to Genesis’ ass in with the mixing spoon when Genesis pushes off the counter to return to their forgotten half-frosted cake. He dutifully puts the spoon in the sink after and ignores Genesis when he laughs at him.

The finished cake doesn’t look  _ pretty _ , necessarily, but Angeal is still confident it will taste good. It’s a mix of the red frosting with a splash of white on the side because they ran out of red. Genesis tops it off with a shake of colored sugar sprinkles and steps back to call it good.

“Yeah?” he says, and Angeal nods. He cuts two slices out and hands one to Genesis who eagerly digs in.

“Good?”

Genesis nods with eyes closed in bliss, and Angeal takes a forkful of his as well. It is pretty good, he thinks, despite the disastrous occasion that led to its creation in the first place.

He only gets a few more bites in before Genesis sets down his plate with a muffled exclamation and Angeal’s brow creases.

“What is it?”

Genesis takes Angeal’s plate out of his hands, ignoring his sound of protest and sets it down on the counter to join his own before grabbing Angeal’s hands and dragging him a few feet to the center of the kitchen.

“Loveless is playing,” he says, arranging their hands so they’re both resting on each other’s shoulders.

Angeal rolls his eyes, but both he and Genesis know it’s not genuine. Angeal doesn’t get the hype that Genesis has about the musical, but he likes seeing his husband happy.

The song playing is soft and sweet, following the feel of the songs that came before it, and Genesis leads them into a slow sway across the kitchen tiles. Angeal leans in to rest his forehead against Genesis’, sharing the intimate space as the blue shadows of the starry night wash over the house.

Angeal can feel the heat of Genesis’ body and his breath is sweet in the space between them. The song from the tinny radio turns a bit forlorn, and Genesis presses in for a kiss.

Genesis was the poet between the two of them, but kissing him made Angeal want to write an epic. His lips are soft and warm and insistent against Angeal’s own and Angeal sinks into the familiarity of it all. Kissing Genesis was so easy. They know the pattern, of lips, teeth, and tongue, and yet it never becomes dull. Angeal thinks he could kiss Genesis forever. He tastes the dumbapples on his lips, when they first kissed on that bright afternoon under the orchard arches, tastes the salt and sweat when they stayed up too late waiting for the other to come home after an assignment and the desperate touches that came after they were in each other's arms again, tastes everything Angeal knows is Genesis and makes him feel like he’s  _ home _ .

When Genesis pulls away with the most gentle and unguarded look he’s had on the whole evening, Angeal swears he can stars in his eyes.

“We should bake together more often,” Genesis says breathlessly, and Angeal laughs.

Genesis lifts his right hand to take Angeal’s left in his own, and he kisses the golden band on Angeal’s ring finger.

“I love you,” he says. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Angeal can’t let Genesis beat him out, and he drops a kiss onto the ring on Genesis’ hand in return.

“The Goddess gifted me you,” he says, and he knows it’s cheesy, but Genesis’ eyes still light up all the same. He places another kiss onto Angeal’s lips, albeit this one shorter than the last.

“I love you too,” Angeal says when they pull apart again, and when Genesis smiles, he decides Loveless was wrong and that the fates aren’t that cruel after all.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday crisis core


End file.
